Bite My Heart
by Brandi Emo Gurl 666
Summary: hullo its brandy! in case u didnt no i luv twilight ok and this is a edward cullen luv story bcuz hes rly hot! and jacob can go suck a dick bcuz hes ugly and not manly like edward. anyway bella isnt in this bcuz shes ugly and sux ok? :)))) oh and my friend gabby is cazandra bcuz shes cool like me! luv u buddy!
1. Chapter 1

i was walking 2 the busstop in my way 2 school. if u didnt no im a 17 year old girl named brandeline sullivan. im emo and i luv linkin park and a lot of bands that r great but i dont like pop music bcuz its for hollister warin idits.

when i got on the bus i saw my friend cazandra and sat next 2 her. she was waring her regular outfit bcuz we luv 2 match each other. we r almost like sisters and we luv 2 dress alike bcuz we r emo twins. i wish she was my reel famly bcuz she is just like me. she had a bad life like me when we wer growin up 2gether.

on the bus i saw my friend alice cullen who was sitting with her new boyfriend Rivien. she wusnt with jasper anymore bcuz they thought it wouldnt work out and alice new that cazandra liked jasper. alice was cool and sweet and rly nice. im glad she let jasper have a chance with cazandra.

when we got 2 school i went 2 biology and sat next 2 a rly hot boy. alice told me it was her famly edward cullen. he looked at me and glared as i sat down next 2 him. he was rly mean at first so i didnt like him.

biology was boring so i drew a picture of a heart bein cut in 2 with blood all over it. it was probly th best drawign i ever made. it was rly cool and so i dcided 2 give it 2 cazandra bcuz she is my twin.

after biology i got up and went 2 the door but edward stopped me. "out of my way u stupid hippocrit!" i shouted but he didnt move. i got angry and punched him in the chest. he groaned a litle and moved out of th way 4 me 2 get past.

but when i was angry i looked in2 his eyes and saw a lot of emotin. i rly loved his eye color bcuz it was rly nice.

so i finished my other class b4 goin 2 lunch. at lunch i saw cazandra sittin with jasper and smiled as i sat on the other side of alice across from cazandra. i wanted 2 give my drawin 2 cazandra after school so she can b happy 2day. she wasnt feelin good this mornign and i wanted 2 make her day better.

i secretly hav a crush on her bcuz she was rly pretty and nice. shes been my best girl since we was litle.

all of a suden my thouts went 2 edward bcuz he came in2 the lunch room. he was still hot but mean. he came 2 sit next 2 me.

"go away i dont like you" i muttered under my breath. he didnt acnoledg me and he scooted closr.

"she told u 2 go edward" alice said standin up 4 me. edward ignroed her and scooted even closr. i was angry but secretly liked it bcuz i liked how he felt agenst me.

"edward leave u stupid cunt!" cazandra said pushing him away from me.

after school i gave cazandra the drawin and she said she lovd it. she took me 2 the back of the school and kissed me secretly and passionotly. but i told her 2 stop bcuz it meant she was cheatin on jasper so she stopped and we went home and pretended it didnt happen.

but on owr way i couldnt stop thinkin bout edward. did he like me bcuz he was gettin rly close to me! i think i like him!


	2. Chapter 2

2day was saterday so i wanted 2 hang out with cazandra but i coudlnt. i called her and waited 4 her 2 answer but when she did all i herd was "oh yes jasper yes fuk me harder" and i blushed and hung up.

i cried bcuz i wanted 2 give cazandra the luv she wanted from a person. i luved her more then jasper!

i cut my wrists but then washed it off bcuz i didnt want 2 die. i just wanted a new pain 2 worry bout insted of my borken heart.

i was so sad bout it that i went outside 2 take a walk. it was brite out and i was mad bcuz i hated sunlight. it made me feel like a vampire wich was cool but i wasnt a vmpire bcuz i didnt have the teeth and i thout blood was nasty.

i walked in2 a forest and saw a pack of wolfs eatin a ded body. i screamed and ran but the wolfs cout up 2 me and pinned me down. the wolf who pinned me was jacob.

"get off me u fucker!" i cried and he did and laughed at me. but when he saw my tears he ordred his wolfs 2 leave so it was just me and him in the forest.

i was mad and scared bcuz i didnt want 2 be with him. he was always triin 2 flirt wid me and i woud just punch him sometims.

he cuped my chin and looked in2 my eyes. i moved my head away and tried 2 run but he turned into a wolf and chaced me 2 my house. i slammed the door in his face and ran 2 my room.

"edward!" i shouted as i saw him in my room. he was lookin at my collechtin of black roses. i smiled bcuz it was better him den jacob.

"srry im here" he said givin me a sad look. i looked sadly at him and hugged him. he was shocked at first but then he hugged me back.

"its ok edward" i said. then he saw me start crying.

"whats rong" he asked.

"cazandra was havin sexx with jasper and i got sad bcuz she suppos 2 hang with me 2day" i told him as i cried.

he tuckd my long black hair behnd my ear and kissd my lips. i blushed and kissd back.

as he kissed me i could feel him get closr and felt a hotdg rub agenst me. i bet he was hungry bcuz i was wet from the rain that was outside after the sun went down and my clohs were stikin 2 my boobs. he pulled off his shrt and i pulled off mine. we jumped in2 bed and we took off our pants and other clothes. he stuck his hotdawg in2 my hutdawg bun nd began 2 pump hard.

"oh edward oh!" i shouted in plesur. he pushd th hotdog harder and harder until musterd kame out of boff of us.

afterwerds we put our cloths back on.

"brandy i will b back" he said with a smile and he left. i blushed.


End file.
